


Krogan Victory Party

by TA_Blackstone



Series: Krogan Virility [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Dom/sub, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: Private Lucilio Hellinus was on Earth when the Reapers finally fell. Alone and separated from his unit, Lucilio stops to rest when he sees a group of krogan already loudly celebrating their victory. Grunt decides to invite him over to show him just how rambunctious a krogan victory celebration can be.Note: I absolutely hated the old title, so I decided to change it.
Relationships: Grunt/Original Male Turian Character
Series: Krogan Virility [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Krogan Victory Party

Lucilio dropped his battle rifle and felt his rump collide with the back of some wrecked vehicle, looking up at the colossal remains of the Reaper that had fallen across the wrecked buildings of the human city, laid low by the Crucible everyone had pinned their hopes and dreams on. He could scarcely believe it was over – it only felt like yesterday that Palaven had been attacked by these things and now they were all dead, if the reports coming in from across Earth were to be believed. He could clearly hear sounds of celebration echoing through the battle-torn streets, people of all species whooping and cheering. Even his own commander sounded uncharacteristically gleeful over the comm. 

None of them were quite as rambunctious as the nearby group of krogan were practically falling all over each other near the remains of what looked like a restaurant, tumbling through the broken windows or cheerfully smashing bits of detritus. One of them, who had been standing out on the street, glanced in Lucilio's direction and did a double take. With a booming laugh, he rushed and slammed against the side of the vehicle Lucilio was leaning against and just about knocked the young turian over. 

“Hah!” the krogan yelled. “What are you doing over here looking all serious? Do you turians ever celebrate a victory?”

“I, uh...” Lucilio stammered. “Ah, it's not that, I'm just...taking it all in, I guess. Still wrapping my head around this whole thing.”

“Hey, we won,” the krogan said, jostling Lucilio arm. “And you survived! Show some damned enthusiasm!”

“Maybe once the shock wears off,” Lucilio said, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling suddenly very...compelled, he supposed. There was a scent in the air that caused a bit of a stirring in his armor. “Good fight, though, right?”

“Damn right it was!” the krogan said, his big face splitting in an eager grin. “Name's Grunt, by the way. Urdnot Grunt, commander of Aralakh Company. You got a name, soldier?”

A commander? Shit, he didn't realize. Lucilio snapped to a salute out of reflex and said, “Private Lucilio Hellinus of the 73rd Infantry Regiment. Pleasure to meet you, uh, sir.”

“Sir, huh?” another krogan chuckled. The rest of Grunt's men started to filter out of the building to see what their commander was up to. “You want us to 'sir' you too, Grunt?”

“Nah, it's a turian thing,” Grunt said, stepping closer to Lucilio. He sniffed at the air a bit and made a sound in his throat. “You should come hang out with us and loosen up, Private.”

“Yeah, you should,” a third krogan said, circling around behind Lucilio and leaning in close, leering and grinning. 

Lucilio looked around and saw what appeared to be at least a dozen krogan all standing in a semicircle around him, staring him down but in the hostile way he would have expected. They were clearly eager, but why? Didn't they hate turians? He had never even seen a krogan in person until very recently. He wasn't prepared for how big they were. They were quite large, and imposing and very musky... Lucilio swallowed and felt the lower regions of his armor becoming very uncomfortable very quickly. 

“You know, that sounds like a good idea,” he said, his voice coming out a bit breathy. 

“Heh heh heh,” Grunt chuckled, slinging an arm around the young turian's waist. “Come on, let's go get this party started.”

Lucilio was steered toward the beaten up old restaurant that Aralakh Company had spent the last few minutes delightedly demolishing, some of the krogan pushing rubble and broken glass out of the way. He didn't have much time to look around the place before Grunt pushed him forward and bent him over a nearby table, grabbing his hips. Lucilio gasped and laid down, feeling the krogan's armor-covered groin pressing against his backside. 

“We're gonna show you how krogan really celebrate,” he growled. “But first, I wanna hear you call me 'sir' again.”

“Yes, sir,” Lucilio gasped. 

“Haw!” Grunt boomed. “Come on, boys, let's get his armor off.”

Several krogan hands hoisted him off the table and started fumbling around for the releases on his armor. Lucilio found them, sliding pieces of his armor off and send them clattering to the floor, doing his best to get everything off intact even as the amorous krogan pulled at his clothing. Their big rough hands rubbed over his dark carapace, other tugging at his leggings until they were free of his hips, letting the poor private's privates out into the open air. 

Grunt eyed the turian's azure-skinned member with another one of those slow chuckles and grabbed hold of it. Lucilio gasped and went up onto his toes, held in place by a pair of Grunt's compatriots. He moaned almost uncontrollably, humping into Grunt's hand. Grunt was stroking his own very sizable krogan prick, precum already dribbling from the blunt head; Lucilio felt a thick gob of that precum splat down on the top of his foot. 

“Needy thing, aren't ya?” Grunt taunted, squeezing and stroking the turian's cock. “You want it bad, huh? You want me to make you cum, turian slut?”

“Ahhh...ahh, yes, sir...” Lucilio stammered, humping reflexively into the krogan's grip, oozing precum over Grunt's fist. “Please...”

“Heh, look at him,” one of the other krogan chuckled. “He wants it real bad, boss.”

“I can see that,” Grunt said, squeezing the leaking cock and pumping his fist along the length. Lucilio moaned and whimpered, going up on his toes again with a cry as the relentless attention to his cock finally pushed him over the edge, ropes of seed spewing out and splattering onto the floor and over Grunt's hand. 

“You made a mess, slut,” Grunt said, lifting his hand to Lucilio's mouth. “Clean me up.”

Lucilio happily obliged, his tongue darting out to slurp his own seed off the krogan's fingers. Grunt nodded to the two krogan currently holding him in place and pushed down, forcing the young private onto his knees. Lucilio looked up, seeing several naked krogan standing over him, their large musky cocks obscuring his view. Another thick glob of precum dripped from Grunt's and landed on his forehead, making him wince for a moment. Grunt took hold of his swollen rod and rubbed it against Lucilio's cheek, smearing precum over his bright blue facial markings. 

“Now we're gonna make a mess of you,” he said and pushed his fat cockhead straight against Lucilio's mouth. Lucilio opened his maw wide, spreading his mandibles as much as possible and doing his best to mind his teeth. 

“Mmmpphh...”

He reached up to the two krogan on either side of him, grabbing hold of the massive cocks bobbing around above him and began to stroke them as best as he was able, trying to emulate some of the porn vids he'd seen. He like one of those models who just knelt on the floor while a bunch of males squirted cum all over their face and body. What did the humans call it, boo-cocky or something weird like that?

Long ropes of precum were already dripping down over his hands and arms, landing on his naked carapace and leaving him shiny and sticky. He all but gargled on the precum Grunt was dribbling into his mouth, trying his utmost to fit that massive krogan prick inside his maw, though was having a bit of a difficulty. 

“Heh, looks like someone's having some trouble,” Grunt said, pulling his cock back from the turian's mouth. He took hold of Lucilio's arm and tugged toward a chair, bending him over. “There we go. Let's get you loosened up.”

Grunt scooped up some of that clear, sticky precum dribbling from his swollen prick and slid it between the young private's asscheeks, making him go up on his toes again. His mouth fell open in a yawning moan and another krogan cock took advantage of the sudden vulnerability. Lucilio closed his mouth around that meaty organ and a big hand hand rested atop his fringe, holding his head in place. 

“Keep him steady, boys,” Grunt said, settling into position behind Lucilio and rubbing himself between the turian's cheeks. “First load he gets is mine.”

Lucilio's eyes widened and his resulting cry was muffled around the cock already lodged in his mouth, the lead krogan entering him rather roughly, spreading him wide. Spirits, but that cock felt like it was about as thick around as his wrist. 

“Mmmmm!”

“Aw yeah, he's lovin' it...” Grunt growled, squeezing the turian's hips, thrusting deeper and deeper with each motion of those powerful hips. 

Lucilio's moans went up in pitch with each successive thrust until he could feel the krogan's four massive balls slapping off his comparatively petit backside, forcing him up onto his toes. That krogan felt like he was all the way up in his guts now, his legs trembling as he did his best to remain upright, holding onto the chair with shaking arms. A third krogan reached over to hold him steady, letting him relax, just a little. Lucilio was no virgin, but he'd never experienced the sort of raw, feral fucking he was getting from this krogan, nor had he ever taken anything quite so big. Was he even going to be able to walk again after this?

“HAAAAAH!”

Lucilio's eyes rolled back, making a muffled gagging sound around the cock still lodged in his mouth. A veritable flood of cum gushed forth, soaking his inside to the point where he thought his belly was beginning to swell. Grunt pulled free and sprayed a few final ropes across Lucilio's back, soaking the moaning and quivering turian. 

“Haah...good boy,” the growled, delivering a firm swat to the private's backside, admiring his gaping hole, oozing thick and pearly krogan seed. 

“Nnngghh...” The krogan stuffing Lucilio's mouth wasn't too far behind, holding firmly onto his fringe and bucking into his mouth until a hose-like spurt of cum filled Lucilio's throat, making him gag and choke. He pulled his head back, coughing even as the krogan busted his pent-up essence all over his face and chest. 

As soon as the two krogan pulled themselves free, Lucilio fell to the side and onto the floor, rolling onto his back and doing his damnedest to catch his breath. His ass felt it like had been split in half he felt oddly bloated from the amount of cum these krogan dumped into him. No wonder they could produce so many young at once. 

“Heh heh heh.”

Lucilio looked up to see Grunt standing over him, hands on his hips and his big mouth open in a domineering grin. That huge, spent cock dangled between his legs, wet, dripping and utterly intimidating. That thing was inside him?

“Hope you got enough left in you, Private,” Grunt said. “The rest of Aralakh Company's going to want to want a turn. Then I'm gonna want another turn. They'll want another turn after that...”

“Ahh...is that...safe?” Lucilio asked to a chorus of deep-chested laughs. 

“Safe? Hah! You're in good hands, Private.” Grunt smirked, leaning forward a bit. “What's the matter, can't handle all this krogan meat? Too much for your poor turian ass?”

“N-no, sir...” Lucilio stammered. 

“Good! Now get up, soldier, we're not done celebrating yet.”

Lucilio was hoisted back up off the ground before he had much of a chance to respond and was laid out on the table, his legs lifted. Another of Grunt's men lined up against his ass and pressed inward far more easily, though leaving the poor turian private feeling ridiculously full. He cried out, kicking his legs a little at the intrusion. The krogan grabbed one of his ankles and another walked around to grab his wrists, holding him in place. 

“Squirmy thing,” the krogan grunted, thrusting deep into Lucilio's well-used ass, his large cock squelching noisily through the mess Grunt had left. “Hold still, you little slut.”

“What, you never watched alien porn?” another krogan rumbled. “Squirming means they like it.”

“I think that's just humans,” yet another interjected. 

“And what would you know about fucking humans?”

“Humans like big, meaty dicks, it's a fact!”

“Will you all just shut up about porn already?” Grunt bellowed. “We've got the real thing right here, you idiots! If you actually want to get your dick wet, get in line!”

Listening to Grunt ordering his men around was incredibly arousing for Lucilio. He exuded authority, created such a colossal presence among these already massive men. He would follow that krogan around on hands and knees, happy to serve him and follow his orders. As Grunt's men took their eager turns fucking him one after another, Lucilio treated himself to a mental image of Grunt holding a leash, tugging the young turian along behind him with that rumbling little laugh of his. 

“Oh, spirits...” Lucilio moaned, closing his eyes as yet another krogan pulled free of him, replaced by another in the queue. Grunt walked around to the other side of the table and slapped his cock down on the smooth surface by Lucilio's head. 

“Lick it.”

Lucilio obeyed, leaning his head over and probing his blue tongue out at the krogan's floppy, ass-wrecking member. Grunt groaned softly, cradling the back of the turian's head. 

“Good boy,” he rumbled. “You turians are great at following orders.”

“Yes, sir,” Lucilio moaned. “I'll do whatever you want, sir.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” Grunt repeated. “Heh. Maybe want I want is an eager turian cumdumpster for me and my men. Soon as we're done here, we're hauling your ass back to the FOB and then the real party can start.”

“Ahhh...real party, sir?”

“Heh, yeah. After today, you can bet your ass there's gonna be a huge party. I don't think your commander's gonna mind you celebrating with us some more, are they?”

“No, sir..nnnhhhh...”

“Good. All right, krogan, finish it up.”

The last of Grunt's men didn't last too long, they were all far too eager to dump their loads in the slutty turian private. Lucilio's legs were spread, unable to close. His gaping, oozing hole was left on the edge of the table for all to see and the krogan were snapping more than their fair share of pictures. One walked up and started sliding his fingers into Lucilio's worn out hole, large gobs of cum oozing out and splattering onto the floor in an obscene puddle. 

Grunt chuckled and patted the side of Lucilio's head, his own cock stiffening back up rather quickly. He helped the young private sit up and pressed his blunt, drooling cockhead into his open maw. 

“Private Hellinus, consider yourself property of Aralakh Company for the time being,” Grunt said. “We'll work out something a bit more permanent later. But right now, that ass is mine.”

Lucilio just made an affirmative sound around that big mouthful of cock and Grunt chuckled again. 

“Heh heh heh. Move it out, krogan. We're gonna haul this little slut back to Wrex and see if we can't get his approval.”

The krogan went and picked up their weapons and armor, some redressing, others just walking mostly or completely naked through the ruined city street. Grunt opted for a nude stroll back to the FOB and had the cum-soaked turian private hoisted over his shoulder like a sack. Lucilio was panting heavily, contented and eager for more. 

Krogan weren't so bad after all.


End file.
